


[I] got power over [you]

by Voirloup



Series: TenYearsLater [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But they're happy together, Depression, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, robin-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Robin se souvient d'une rencontre avec une vieille connaissance des années avant.
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past relationship - Relationship
Series: TenYearsLater [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[I] got power over [you]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Happy birthday Luna c: t'aime fort des bisous, profite de ta journée !  
> Merci Soraa pour la correction

« Si on m’avait dit que le grand Crocodile faisait le sale travail à la main, je ne l’aurai pas cru. » avait-elle fait ce jour-là, peut-être cinq ans auparavant, elle avait perdu le compte à force de ne plus bouger de Laugh Tale véritablement.

L’ancien Grand Corsaire l’avait regardé, toujours un cigare au coin des lèvres, comme des années avant quand elle était son associée, tout en souriant quand bien même il avait à ses pieds un homme agonisant. Un des employés de la brune à vrai dire. Mais ils savaient tous deux cela.

Parce qu’il cherchait à avoir son attention, maintenant que la Pègre entière était sous son contrôle à elle, le démon d’Ohara, l’archéologue qui avait découvert l’Histoire Oubliée, la membre des StrawHat et équipage du tout jeune Roi des Pirates.

Mettre la main sur la Pègre n’avait pas était dur pour elle, après tout, elle avait déjà beaucoup de connexions dans ce monde grâce à l’homme sable puis son carnet d’adresse s’était agrandi auprès des Révolutionnaires. Il ne lui avait pas fallu grand-chose pour prendre le contrôle après que son équipage et leurs alliés ne détruisent Marie-Joie ainsi que le Gouvernement Mondial et celui qui sévissait dans l'ombre.

« Il faut bien que le message passe correctement si je veux que tes yeux se tournent vers moi. » avait-il répondu, le sourire bien trop fier qu’elle n’avait jamais pu oublier, tandis que son employé finit par mourir d’un coup de pistolet qu’il sortit de son veston.

.

_Elle était la Reine de la Pègre. Elle n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi les gens l’avaient surnommé comme ça. Sûrement pour faire un rappel au fait que Luffy était Roi des Pirates mais elle n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Bien sûr, son capitaine était son Roi et elle faisait comme les autres StrawHat, ils voyageaient quand le brun le voulait, restaient à terre quand il le désirait et s’occupaient d’aménager Laugh Tale le reste du temps._

_Il avait fallu remettre un système et un gouvernement en place. Et Luffy était devenu le Roi des Océans en plus de celui des Pirates. Le titre était plaisant mais il s’était bien vite rendu compte que cela lui enlevait son rêve même : la liberté pure._

_Alors, eux et les deux anciens capitaines qu’étaient Kidd et Law (vu qu’ils avaient désintégré leurs équipages respectifs après la guerre), avaient essayé de mettre_ _en_ _place un certain nombre de règles et de lois._

_La Marine restait en place avec Koby à sa tête. Les Révolutionnaires_ _se divisèrent_ _en plusieurs morceaux ; certains voulaient continuer à voguer et devinrent pirates ou marines, d’autres voulaient vivre une vie tranquille et avaient fini par s’installer quelque part. Puis il y_ _avait_ _ceux qui voulaient continuer à_ _mettre_ _la main à la pâte et s’étaient tournés vers la Pègre._

_Elle était devenue un problème quand un des derniers membres de cette dernière_ _s’était_ _mis en tête de tuer les enfants_ _habitant_ _à Laugh Tale._ _À_ _ce moment-là, il n’y avait que Kuina et Kalle, les enfants de Sanji, Nami et Zoro. Autant dire que Luffy et le blond avaient_ _tout_ _simplement détruit l’assassin envoyé et son commanditaire._

_Il était devenu urgent de régler ce problème et Law l’avait pointé du doigt comme nouvelle chef de la Pègre._

_Le reste s’était rapidement fait, grâce au couple que formait le médecin de la mort et le rouge qui avaient eux aussi des contacts dans ce milieu. Il leur avait_ _fallu_ _trois mois seulement et l’organisation était sous son joug._

_La Reine de la Pègre était sous le joug du Roi du monde._

.

« Que veux-tu donc ? » avait-elle demandé bien plus tard, quand ils étaient partis du hangar abandonné qui allait devenir le cimetière de l’homme que Crocodile avait tué.

Elle le savait déjà. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir d’autre qu’être dans ses beaux papiers pour qu’il reprenne peu à peu sa place de grand homme de la Pègre ? Ce n’était pas comme si l’ambition de cet homme pouvait s’assécher comme il asséchait des lacs.

Pourtant, il semblait bien plus calme que quand ils travaillaient encore ensemble. Comme si son but n’était plus tant que ça d’être le plus grand mais simplement d’être quelqu’un. Elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont il marchait et surtout au crochet qui n’était plus le même. Ce n’était qu’un simple crochet en fer, sans réellement de fioritures.

Elle ne savait pas où il avait pu perdre l’ancien mais elle se doutait que l’évènement ne fût pas heureux pour son ancien associé.

« Simplement travailler. » avait-il répondu en relâchant un nuage gris. Et cette réponse, elle ne s’y était pas attendue.

.

_Travailler avec Crocodile et Koala était facile. Ils étaient tous deux très différents mais étrangement les choses marchaient bien. L’un s’occupait des cas ‘’sanglants’’ avec les Gardiens, ces pirates que Luffy avait désignés comme sorte de nouveaux Empereurs des mers dont Law et Kidd faisaient_ _partie_ _, tandis que la blonde s’occupait plus des cas commerciaux avec quelques anciens Révolutionnaires qui l’avaient_ _suivi._

_Elle gérait l’ensemble et, avec Nami, elles essayaient de gérer le monde Pirates et Pègre dans le bureau slash bibliothèque du Sunny._

_C’était pourtant plus difficile depuis les funérailles de Franky._

_Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Avoir débranché l’homme qu’elle aimait depuis tant d’années, après quatre ans d’attentes lentes durant lequel Chopper ne trouvait aucun signe d’éveil ou même de conscience, elle n’arrivait juste plus à rien._

_Des fois, elle demandait à Nami et Sanji comment ils avaient fait, eux, quand ils avaient_ _découvert_ _le corps de Zoro durant la guerre, alors que les enfants les attendaient tous trois à Laugh Tale. La rousse lui répondait qu’elle n’en savait rien mais qu’elle avait les enfants et qu’elle était donc obligée d’avancer pour eux. Le blond disait qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa famille, quand bien même l’un de ses membres_ _n’était_ _plus._

_Elle ne trouvait aucune raison de continuer_ _,_ _elle. Si ce n’était l’ordre de Luffy de ne pas mourir._

_Mais dès qu’elle entendait l’imitation presque parfaite d’Usopp, toujours dans son monde où les morts ne l’étaient pas, sur le pont du leur maison, elle avait envie de se laisser couler dans cette eau si bleue. Bleu comme_ _l’étaient_ _les cheveux du cyborg ainsi que bien de ses parties métalliques._

_Elle avait pour ordre de ne pas mourir. C’était la seule fois, depuis bien longtemps maintenant, qu’elle voulait désobéir._

.

« Tu veux travailler pour moi ? » avait-elle dit, totalement étonnée par la tournure des évènements.

Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il essaye de la tuer pour qu’il prenne sa place, qu’il veule devenir son associé, qu’il propose un marché. N’importe quoi de bien plus important que juste travailler pour elle comme un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier.

Mais le visage barré d’une longue cicatrise était on ne peut plus sûr de lui. Alors elle se demanda s’il ne voulait pas simplement l’évincer du trône, ou rejoindre Laugh Tale pour pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qu’ils avaient construit.

Sauf qu’elle savait que l’homme sable avait été à MarineFord. Elle savait qu’il avait aidé son capitaine sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Elle savait qu’il s’était mis face à Doflamingo pour le protéger face à un adversaire qu’il ne pouvait pas vaincre encore. Elle savait qu’il avait couvert la retraite de Jinbei portant Luffy sous le choc. Elle savait qu’il ne ferait rien arrivé à Laugh Tale. Son instinct le lui dictait.

Et s’il y avait bien une chose que son capitaine lui avait enseigné, c’était que l’instinct avait souvent juste.

« Très bien. » avait-elle annoncé en présentant sa main à l’homme qui la regardait avec une lueur qu’elle n’avait pas comprise à ce moment-là. « Tu travailleras pour moi Crocodile. »

Il avait souri derrière son cigare en prenant sa main et la serrant.

.

_Quatre ans cela passait vite. Quand bien même elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’autant d’années_ _étaient_ _passé. Son coeur pleurait toujours Franky, sûrement à jamais, mais une vieille portion de celui-ci se réveillait un peu plus chaque jour également._

_Une très vieille portion qu’elle avait enfoui profondément quand elle avait embarqué sur le bateau des StrawHat à Alabasta, après avoir été_ _trahi_ _avant de pouvoir le faire._

_Ils n’avaient pas qu’une relation d’associés. Ils avaient une relation d’amants bafoués, dont les sentiments n’étaient pas autorisés quand bien même ils faisaient toujours surface quand on les interdisaient. Elle se doutait maintenant que c’était une des raisons qui l’avait poussé à la chercher, à lui forcer la main pour qu’elle vienne à sa rencontre des années avant._

_Pourquoi après tant de temps ? Elle n’en savait rien. Mais il n’avait cherché à lui forcer la main. Il l’avait écouté parler de l’homme allongé dans son lit d’infirmerie qui ne se_ _réveillerait_ _jamais. Il l’avait laissé pleurer cette personne qu’ils avaient renvoyé à l’océan. Il lui avait donné le temps de panser son coeur toujours déchiré aujourd’hui mais près à prendre un nouveau tournant._

_Sanji s’entendait bien avec Crocodile et il lui avait déjà parlé, à_ _demi-mot_ _, que cet homme n’attendait d’elle qu’un geste, qu’une parole, pour être à ses pieds totalement. Elle lui avait répondu qu’elle ne savait pas. Son ami l’avait simplement pris dans les bras et elle avait à nouveau pleuré, se sentant coupable d’aimer peut-être à nouveau quand l’ancien propriétaire de son coeur était sous les flots._

_Des fois, elle demandait à Nami et Sanji comment ils faisaient pour surpasser cette sensation de culpabilité à être toujours en vie alors que leur troisième partie n’étaient plus. La rousse lui répondait que c’était toujours là,_ _qu’elle ne pouvait_ _la faire taire mais que l’image furieuse de Zoro si elle renonçait à tout était plus forte. Le blond disait qu’il se sentait_ _étouffé_ _par elle mais qu’il ne pouvait la laisser gagner sans se battre._

_Des fois, elle voulait demander à Crocodile s’il l’aimerait_ _quand bien même son_ _coeur ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir entièrement. Mais les mots ne passèrent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres._

.

« Que faisons-nous ma Dame ? » avait-il demandé quelques heures après, quand ils avaient fini par arriver au petit navire qui avait mené la Reine jusque sur cette île.

Elle ne savait pas réellement. Il y avait tant à faire. Tant de choses à revoir. Tant de choses à bâtir. À détruire. À revoir. À transformer. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

La lueur dans les yeux bruns face à elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c’était. Mais cette lueur, elle en avait besoin pour recentrer ses idées en ordre à l’instant. C’était une lueur qui lui avait manqué, sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi sur le moment.

« Nous reconstruisons. » avait-elle répondu et il avait acquiescé avec un sourire amusé. Ils avaient pris la mer pour retourner à Laugh Tale juste après.

.

_Il n’avait jamais cherché à la courtiser. Quand bien même certains de ses gestes le_ _laissait sous-entendre._

_Elle ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il savait qu’elle n’était peut-être pas totalement prête à cela ou parce qu’elle ne se rendait compte des gestes qu’aujourd’hui. Mais dans un sens, cela l’agaçait. Elle ne voulait pas de demi-mesure. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il continue par de petites choses, semi-cachées qui ne semblaient ne rien dire._

_Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu’il arrête, son coeur grognait à cette simple idée. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu’il_ _continue_ _plus franchement, son coeur ne semblait pas contre celle-ci. Elle aurait voulu se tourner vers Franky et lui demander s’il serait d’accord pour qu’elle aime pleinement à nouveau. Mais elle n’aurait peut-être jamais eu besoin de lui demander s’il était encore à ses côtés._

_Elle regardait Usopp qui imitait ce dernier ainsi que les autres manquants_ _sur_ _le pont de l’épave qui leur servait de palais. Ce n’était plus un bateau depuis que son homme n’était plus vivant dessus. C’était devenu leur maison sur la terre mystère de Laugh Tale, tandis que les voiles noires du Thousand Merry volaient au vent._

_La main de Kalle se posa sur son bras alors que le brun se perdait toujours plus profondément dans son délire et elle se tourna vers lui pour oublier ce qu’elle entendait. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux de Zoro et les yeux de Nami, à l’inverse de sa sœur qui avait les cheveux de la rousse et les yeux de Sanji. Il était, avec cette dernière, les deux rayons de soleil du palais._

_Des fois, elle se demandait ce qu’elle aurait pu vivre avec Franky et si elle aurait eu des enfants avec lui en voyant ces deux-là courir dans l’herbe verte en direction de la ville. Des fois, elle se disait que même s’il avait vécu, ils n’en auraient jamais eu parce qu’ils n’en avaient jamais réellement eu le désir._

_Des fois, elle se demandait si Crocodile lui en_ _voudrait_ _si c’était son désir à lui alors qu’elle n’en voulait aucun._

.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » fit la voix de son homme alors qu’elle regardait la pluie par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, ses yeux trop perdus dans les gouttes d’eau qu’elle voyait dehors. Mais les bras fermes, _terriblement_ humains, se refermèrent autour de ses hanches et elle se laissa porter par ces derniers.

« À ces dernières années. » répondit-elle d’une voix qu’il aurait pu ne pas entendre s’il n’était pas aussi proche. Un silence, seulement perturbé par le bruit de la pluie tombant contre le verre, se fit entre eux et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Comme des années auparavant, quand le désert était tout autour d’eux derrière les vitres du QG de Baroque Works. Elle se sentait si mal dans ses bras, culpabilisant toujours d’être dans des bras qui n’étaient pas ceux de son homme n’étant plus.

Elle reflua cette sensation une nouvelle fois, pensant à ses amis qui l’épaulaient à chaque fois qu’elle avait l’impression d’être la plus horrible des veuves. Pensant à l’homme derrière elle qui embrassait délicatement la peau nue de son épaule, comme s’il devinait qu’à cet instant précis, elle n’était pas totalement à lui.

« Kidd et Law devraient revenir bientôt de leur mission. Je vais donc partir rejoindre Koala sur les ruines de Marie-Joie. » annonça-t-il de sa voix douce, qui l’étonnait toujours quand bien même elle devait y être habituée.

« Ne pars pas tout de suite.. » demanda-t-elle, presque implorante. Il embrassa à nouveau sa peau, remontant légèrement jusqu’à sa nuque tandis que sa main et son crochet serraient un peu plus la taille entre ses bras.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi doux avec elle quand elle l’avait vu être si cruel pendant des années, comme elle continuait de le voir certains jours en travaillant à ses côtés. Mais jamais avec elle. Avec elle, il était patient et doux. Il respectait ses limites et ne les franchisaient jamais. Il l’aimait quand bien même son coeur était toujours déchiré entre cet homme qui n’existait plus et lui, qui était pourtant juste là, à portée mais des fois si loin.

La lueur dans les yeux bruns qu’elle pouvait voir dans le reflet de la vitre, elle savait ce que c’était aujourd’hui. Elle savait qu’elle possédait un pouvoir sur lui qu’il n’aurait jamais sur elle. Mais il s’en moquait. Il la laissait l’utiliser, autant en tant que pansement sur son coeur que détenteur d’une moitié de ce dernier.

Elle était sa Reine. Il était son Roi. Pourtant il n’était lui aussi qu’un pion sur son échiquier. Mais il était heureux de cela et elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle n’en demandait pas vraiment plus.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma Reine. »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Copc d'écrire un Crocodile/Robin où ils sont heureux et consentants etc tous les deux  
> \+ Défi couple 386 Franky/Robin  
> \+ Mort 29 Franky  
> \+ Personnage 104 Nico Robin  
> \+ Façon de mourir 32 Etre débranché  
> \+ Foire aux duos 100 Crocodile - Koala - Robin  
> \+ Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 : Placer le mot bleu  
> \+ Blessure 1 : Le deuil


End file.
